Digimon: Deadman Games
by Earendil Amarth
Summary: Un joven es inculpado por un crimen que no ha cometido, y su sentencia será la pena de muerte. Sin embargo, la prisión de Belle Reve permite a los hombres muertos una oportunidad de evitar su sentencia; un juego conocido como Deadman Games. Takeru será arrastrado a estos juegos, y si quiere sobrevivir, y conseguir demostrar su inocencia, deberá ser fuerte e inteligente.
1. Prologo

_Digimon no me pertenece ni su historia y personajes. Esto lo hago solo por hobbie._

 ** _Advertencia:_** _La historia tendrá temas que pueden molestar algunos lectores, el plan de este fic es traer una historia cruda._

* * *

 _ **DIGIMON**_

 _ **DEADMAN GAMES**_

* * *

 _ACTO X_

La cabina estaba fría y obscura, solo se podía escuchar una respiración agitada y nerviosa. Un joven de unos dieciocho años estaba sentado en el compartimento de lo que parecía ser un pequeño avión impulsado por hélices a en las alas. A su costado, acurrucado cerca de su pierna, se encontraba su fiel amigo y compañero digimon: Patamon.

Tanto el joven como el digimon se quedaban viendo lo poco que podían de la cabina, sus pensamientos rondaban en una sola cosa: sobrevivir.

Takeru, era el nombre de aquel joven, frotaba sus manos para mantenerse caliente. Estaba consciente de que a los que lo tenían en esa cabina les encantaba ver a su ganado en situaciones precarias, lo tenía demasiado claro. Esos seres eran crueles y por un largo años había tenido que soportarlos.

—Cinco minutos para el descenso —una voz metálica dio el aviso.

El rubio estaba ansioso por saber que era lo que tenían planeado para el evento al que se presentaría, uno especial que celebraba un año más de un sistema cruel y despiadado que nadie debía de vivir.

—T.K

Patamon se incorporó en sus patitas y miro a su compañero. Una luz rojiza se activó iluminando la penumbra que los azotaba.

—¿Crees que lo conseguiremos?

Esa misma pregunta se estaba haciendo, pero no quería que su compañero sintiera su miedo ni esas dudas que lo alimentaban. Debía mostrarse fuerte como hasta antes de subir aquel vehículo aéreo, mostrar esa fortaleza que forjo para mantenerse en pie tantos días. Tenía una promesa por cumplir, y morir no estaba en sus planes sin antes conseguirlo.

Patamon lo miraba con esos ojos grandes y azules que lo caracterizaba, buscaba en la mirada de su compañero una respuesta antes que las palabras salieran por su boca. En ocasiones las mejores respuestas se consiguen en la mirada y no en el sonido de una voz.

—Por supuesto, amigo, lo conseguiremos como lo hemos venido haciendo.

—Solo uno puede salir de esto.

—Esos seremos nosotros.

La voz metálica se hizo presente una vez más para indicar que estaban a un minuto de llegar a su objetivo.

Cuando la cuenta regresiva comenzó por parte de la voz la compuerta de la cabina donde se encontraban se empezó abrir permitiendo ver a los compañeros un cielo lagañoso de nubes grises que amenazaban con una tormenta. Un viento invernal soplo tan fuerte que el cabello del rubio se revolvió aún más de lo que ya estaba. Por suerte el joven estaba equipado para aquella condición climática, y su compañero aunque desnudo también lo estaba.

Los organizadores de ese año tenían preparado algo interesante, y eso lo descubrió el rubio quien pudo observar mejor el panorama una vez que la compuerta quedo totalmente abierta. Frente a sus ojos se dibujaba un inmenso mar de azul obscuro, y bajo sus pies se comenzaba a formar una isla con circunferencia irregular; un punto característico era la montaña en el centro de la isla.

Takeru y Patamon estaba en el reality show en tiempo real conocido como _Deadman Games_ un evento cruel y despiadado donde diez participantes (cinco hombres y cinco mujeres) peleaban a muerte. La primicia no resultaba cruel ni falta de humanidad cuando se trataba de criminales condenados a muerte. Una justificación realmente estúpida y con falta de ética que la misma gente asimilaba con tal de no sentirse mal por apoyar tal evento.

En su estudio de eventos de años anteriores el joven supo que los organizadores del showno escatimaban en gastos. Aquel evento anual era el más esperado por los televidentes, y tenían que dar un espectáculo que satisficiera la sed de sangre de las personas; en ese momento el rubio detesto la sociedad de la que una vez fue integrante.

El joven condenado a muerte se aproximó a la orilla de la cabina y se sujetó con fuerza de un barandal. El ruido de las aspas era estridente y se sumaba a las de otros once vehículos similares. Sus contrincantes iban en aquellos aviones, todos con el mismo objetivo y muchos de ellos muy peligrosos.

Una vez que la voz marco que estaban a veinte segundos del salto el rubio se cercioro que la mochila que le proporcionaron estaba bien puesta. Recordó la instrucción de los organizadores, esa mochila era un paracaídas que lo ayudara a descender del avión además de que sería fundamental para sobrevivir en la isla.

Los participantes antes de abordar sus vehículos se les concedieron estar diez minutos en la armería y en el almacén. Se tenían que preparar con armas y víveres para su supervivencia en la situación precaria que los meterían los organizadores. Takeru se equipó con sus armas predilectas, aquellas con las que mejor se sintió en sus prácticas; un pugio y un par de sai. De víveres solo se le permitía una cantimplora sin agua, unos paquetes de barras energéticas y cerillas.

No era mucho lo que podía llevar en su mochila, pero lo que pudiera faltarle lo encontraría en la arena. Por lo normal el show duraba un par de día mínimo, si excedían ese límite tendrían que contar con los patrocinadores para sobrevivir.

—¿Listo, Patamon?

—Hagámoslo, T.K

Cuando la cuenta llego a cero ambos se lanzaron del vehículo hacia el vacío. Conforme caía la velocidad iba incrementando y la presión en el pecho aumentaba a tal punto que parecía que su corazón quedaría oprimido. El show acababa de dar inicio.

En el descenso el rubio pasó su mirada a los costados para observar a los demás participantes que iban en aquella edición. A su derecha vio a una joven pelirroja acompañada por Lalamon, se trataba de Alice Agnes una Rookie. No obstante, a varios metros, observo sobre el cuerpo de Alice a un joven alto y corpulento acompañado por un Gazimon; Rodolf Lavrov, el ruso, era un Pro.

Giro a su izquierda y solo pudo observar a otro oponente, y esta vez su sangre hirvió. Davis Motmoiya junto con Veemon les miraban a la lejanía. El castaño al percatarse de la mirada del rubio levanto su brazo derecho y de su puño formado alzo el dedo de en medio en un claro ejemplo de que iba por él.

Un chirrido agudo sonó desde su mochila lo que hizo que dejara de ver al castaño, la marca de abrir el paracaídas estaba cerca y cuando el sonido se silenció el momento había llegado. Con un fuerte tirón de una cuerda que salía de la correa derecha hizo que su mochila se abriera y el paracaídas se activó.

El descenso cambio de velocidad en forma abrupta a una lenta y constante, que a pesar de los fuertes vientos mantenía su ruta. Los mecanismos de aquellas mochilas eran de última tecnología, y los paracaídas eran de un material de tele inteligente por lo que los participantes llegarían sin problemas a la isla. El punto de descenso solo lo conocían los operadores que estarían al pendiente del avance del show.

Cuando estaban por llegar a las copas de los arboles más grandes el rubio echo un último vistazo para ver como sus oponentes caían en diferentes punto de la isla. La mayoría alejados de otro contendiente. Conto los paracaídas que pudo antes de que el primer árbol le estorbara, y su cuenta fue de ocho solo dos no sabía con exactitud en qué punto habían descendido.

Takeru distinguió los digimon de los más peligrosos, esto con la intención de evitarlo por lo que sería el primer día. El plan que había formado era reconocer la arena antes de cualquier batalla, debía poder tantear el terreno y formar su estrategia de ataque.

Cuando sus pies tocaron suelo firme el paracaídas se auto guardo en la mochila de inmediato. Takeru se percató que todo su equipo estuviera en buenas condiciones, observo el terreno que los rodeaba, y espero a que el collar en el cuello de Patamon produjera un pitido seguido de una luz verde encenderse para ponerse en marcha.

—Bien, Patamon, es momento de moverse.

—Bien.

No habían dado ni dos pasos cuando un gruñido resonó en su rededor seguido de un movimiento brusco de las ramas de los arboles aledaños a su derecha. Un destello de luz se produjo solo para dejar ver al final un enorme Tyrannomon.

—¡Demonios!

Uno de los contendiente había caído cerca de ellos, seguramente lo tendrían detrás por lo que ellos no lo pudieron ver, pero si a ellos.

El enorme digimon no dejo reaccionar al rubio ni a su Patamon, y ambos fueron embestidos por el brazo del monstruo. Salieron disparados hasta el tronco de un árbol a unos siete metros lo que provoco una gran lesión en la espalda a Takeru.

Adolorido y por la zarandeada el joven quedo sentado en el suelo recargado en el tronco del árbol. Por su lado, Patamon yacía inconsciente al lado de su amigo.

Takeru intento un par de veces levantarse, pero un dolor en las costillas le indicaba que no estaba bien. Se pasó su brazo izquierdo al costado derecho y tomo una gran bocanada de aire solo para sentir más dolor. Esa situación nos estaba presupuestada en su plan, y ahora estaba en una posición que deseo evitar en un principio. Y tirado en esa parte del bosque observo como el enorme digimon caminaba hacia ellos saboreando la victoria.

La vista del rubio comenzó a nublarse por lo que no pudo distinguir al compañero de aquel digimon cuando se aproximaba hacia él. Quiso recordar quien tenía un digimon que pudiera evolucionar a un Tyrannomon, pero no conseguía registrar la imagen de algún rostro. Estaba adolorido y no podía pensar con claridad.

Deseando evitar el dolor, y ver como sus oponentes se acercaba amenazantes, cerró sus ojos. Apartando todo de si empezó a excavar en su memoria buscando el tiempo en que todo dio inicio, el punto donde comenzó su camino que lo tendría en aquella situación mortal donde su vida estaba a minutos de acabar.

* * *

 _Buenas a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer este primer capitulo que sirve como un prologo. Espero que les haya gustado y haya llamado su atención para que la continúen leyendo en sus siguientes capitulo. No obstante, quiero recalcar el aviso de arriba, esta historia será algo cruda y tocara temas un tanto fuertes por lo que se les pide que si no desean leer cosas como por ejemplo muertes crueles o torturas será mejor que no continúen. Este primer capitulo estuvo tranquilo, pero conforme avancemos veremos que la historia se volverá cruda, eso si que habrá un limite también para no caer en lo grotesco. Así que advertidos están mis queridos y apreciados lectores._

 _Conforme a la historia respecta. El fic que leerán tiene inspiración en tres obras: Hunger Games, Deadman Wonderland y Digimon como es obvio jajaja. Se me ocurrió escribir esta historia cuando veía el anime_ _Deadman Wonderland, y lo relaciones no se la razón del porque con Hunger Games así que me puse en marcha y escribí. Este primer capitulo sirve como carta de presentación y veremos como reciben la historia._

 _Para terminar, espero que les guste como ira avanzando la historia y nos leemos en los reviews y en el siguiente capitulo._

 _Au Revoir._


	2. Acto I

_**DIGIMON**_

 _ **DEADMAN GAMES**_

* * *

 _ACTO 1: Culpable_

 _Ocho meses antes_

Las clases se hacían largas y tediosas cuando la hora de salida estaba próxima, y el verano solo estaba a unas pocas semanas de distancia. Takeru miraba el reloj sobre la cabeza del profesor de historia, que en vez de hacer atractivo el conocer el pasado de su ciudad lo hacía extremadamente aburrido.

Estar al pendiente del reloj solo ralentizaba el tiempo por lo que prefirió observar por la ventana a su izquierda. En el patio se encontraban varios estudiantes de diversos años de su preparatoria pasando de un edificio a otro, leyendo un libro bajo la sombra de un árbol o simplemente charlando animosamente.

El rubio deseaba poder estar afuera y dejar que la brisa veraniega revolviera su cabellera, y respirar hondo para que sus pulmones se hincharan de ese brío que solo las vacaciones proporcionan en un joven estudiante.

Su mirada se detuvo en un pequeño grupo sentado en una de las bancas que daban por un camino hacia las canchas. Los compañeros del instituto se reunían alrededor de otro joven que sostenía un TL16; dispositivo que producía hologramas y transmita programas en vivo o dejaba navegar por internet.

Takeru tenía una buena vista de la que estaba orgulloso, pero la distancia no le permitió observar bien lo que llama la atención de los jóvenes. Sin embargo, entre la multitud logro distinguir algo, una figura humana con detalles que dejaban ver se trataba de una mujer. A lado de la figura femenina estaba otra con forma de planta, la textura y el color eran un verde claro.

El joven capto en ese instante de que se trataba lo que tenía pendientes aquellos compañeros. Se trataba de alguna transmisión de la cadena GW-12 la cual transmitía en vivo las contiendas de un programa en vivo conocido mundialmente como Deadman Games.

Para Takeru aquellos juegos, ese programa televisivo, era la expresión máxima de la decadencia humana. Los valores y la ética estaba en su punto más crítico, y eso no parecía importarle a nadie mientras le dieran lo que deseaban; un encuentro entre personas y digimon matando a otros como ellos.

Hastiado de la euforia que esos juegos tenían en las personas volvió a poner atención en la clase de su profesor, pero para su mala fortuna el timbre resonó por el aula marcando el final de las clases.

—Bien, es todo por este día —el profesor cerro su libro, mientras sus alumnos guardaban sus útiles—. Quiero que para la próxima clase hayan leído del capítulo doce al catorceavo.

Un bullicio inundo el aula por reclamos de los alumnos que no deseaban hacer sus deberes escolares. Las réplicas no le parecieron importar al profesor que salió del aula sin prestar atención a sus alumnos.

—Rápido, vengan que ya va comenzar.

Takeru guardaba sus útiles cuando uno de sus compañeros saco su TL16 y lo encendió. El programa estaba activado en el canal de la GW-12. El rubio rodo los ojos en molestia cuando sus compañeros se reunieron alrededor de Thomas.

— _Este encuentro es especial debido al enfrentamiento de dos de los jugadores más destacados de este año —_ la voz de un comentarista retumbo en el aula, llegando a los oídos de Takeru—. _Por un lado tenemos a Rodolfo Lavrov y su Gazimon, esta dupla es mortal y cualquiera que se enfrente a estos dos encontrara una muerte segura._

 _Pocos contendientes son capaces de derrotar al 'Ruso' cuando su digimon consigue evolucionar a Cyberdramon. Recordemos su última participación hace cuatro meses cuando derroto a Abbey Wilson y su Seadramon. Creo que ese fue una de las mejores batallas en años, con un final que te eriza la piel solo de recordar._

Takeru no quiso mirar hacia donde estaba el holograma pasando las imágenes del encuentro al que se refería el comentarista, pero la curiosidad termino venciendo a sus principios y observo.

La escena era cruel y tan grotesca que le produjo nauseas de solo ver un fragmento. El digimon del conocido como el Ruso arrancaba un ojo al digimon de su oponente, una vez que solo quedo la cuenca metió su brazo entero penetrando hasta su cerebro; triturándolo en el proceso. No había sonido, y eso lo agradecía. El digimon marino se retorcía del dolor que le infringía la tortura de su oponente, pero tan pronto el Cyberdramon hizo un giro de su brazo la vida se terminó para el Seadramon.

— _Vayas escenas, y te concedo que el ruso es alguien de admirar_ —una segunda voz se hizo presente, se trataba de otro comentarista con un tono menos grave que su compañero y más juguetón— _, pero no debemos olvidar contra quien se ira a enfrentar._

 _Mimi Tachikawa, el hada rosa, es de los mejores jugadores Pro que tiene Deadman Games, y con su Palmon que evoluciona a Lilymon es de las pocas que ha podido dar batalla al gran 'Valiente'. En mi opinión, este será uno de las mejores ediciones mensuales que tendremos de lo que va de la historia del show. Y espero que nuestro publico televidente lo pueda apreciar, no siempre ponen a dos Pro a competir de una manera tan directa._

Eso era suficiente para el joven rubio que preifrio guardar lo que restaba de útiles en su mochila y salio del salón. Cada palabra que había escuchado por parte de aquellos hombres le parecía estúpido, pero le irritaba más como es que personas como sus compañeros estaban extasiados por aquel programa.

Fruncio el ceño cuando recordó la crueldad que permitían transmitir por los TL, y a pesar de que el canal GW era uno con privacidad jóvenes como sus compañeros podían hackear sus dispositivos y poder ver las transmisiones. Pero lo que más lo sacaba de sus casillas era que los profesores y el director se hiciera se la vista gorda e ignoraran el hecho de que sus alumnos presenciaran tal evento.

En su trayecto por los pasillos del edificio en el que se encontraba vio por las ventanas de las aulas como no solo sus compañeros estaban pegados a sus dispositivos para ver el show mortal. Casi todos en el instituto estaban pendientes de la emisión mensual en el que doce personas se enfrentarían a muerte.

Estaba agradecido de que su familia detestara aquel show tanto como él, por lo que deseaba llegar a su casa y envolverse en algún libro, jugar un videojuego o ver una película.

—Takeru.

—Patty, ¿Cómo estás?

Una joven pelirroja, un año menor, se aproximó al rubio sujetando sus libros con sus brazos y presionándolos en su pecho.

—Veo que ya vas para tu casa.

—Si…

Reclamaría el hecho de que todo mundo estaba pendiente sobre el show que detestaba, pero se detuvo al no ver el caso de quejarse.

—Dime, ¿tú ya vas para tu casa?

—No, me gustaría mucho, pero tengo que ir al comité estudiantil.

—Cierto, eres la presidenta.

—Sí, y hoy veremos el tema del baile de fin de año.

—¡Oh!

Su exclamación de sorpresa se vio tan real como su amor por el show Deadman Games. No era como si no le gustará hablar con su amiga sobre temas relacionados al comité, lo que no le gustaba era el evento pues no se consideraba un joven de ir a bailes con una pareja.

—No te preocupes, si no consigues con quien ir yo estoy disponible.

La joven leyó las expresiones del rubio y le guiño un ojo en forma de juego, lo que hizo sonreír a Takeru por la amabilidad de su amiga.

—Bueno, te dejo para que vayas a tu casa.

—Nos vemos mañana.

En un último movimiento Patty se aproximó al rubio, se puso en puntillas y le planto un beso en la mejilla haciendo que el joven se ruborizara.

La corta charla con su amiga lo animo e hizo olvidar por un momento de lo que le molestaba, pero tan pronto comenzó andar por las calles de la ciudad vio que las personas estaban al pendiente sobre el gran evento.

En su trayecto a casa paso por un puesto de comida rápida, y atreves de una pequeña ventana consiguió divisar una imagen holográfica de mayor magnitud que el de sus compañeros de clase. Las imágenes demostraban la arena donde se llevaría a cabo el enfrentamiento.

En verdad deseaba llegar a casa y plantarse en la comedor para tener otra cosa en que pensar.

Antes de retomar su camino logro divisar como los juegos daban comienzo, y la primera en tener toda la atención de la televisora era una castaña. En ese momento Takeru tuvo un pensamiento el cual reprimió al instante. La joven castaña, que era seguida por un Palmon, poseía una belleza sublima que lo cautivo.

No podía creer que su mente tuviera aquel pensamiento, aquella pobre mujer estaba en un momento donde quizás su vida tendría un final.

Para el joven, que aquellos que participaban en los juegos fueran criminales condenados a muerte lo usaran para un show macabro no era justificable. Su madre que era una importante senadora estaba buscando eliminar ese modus operandi de las autoridades, pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil por la popularidad de los juegos.

Sumido en sus pensamientos no se percató que ya estaba en el elevador del edificio donde vivía con su familia. Una vez que las puertas se abrieron un joven un poco mayor que él e igual de rubio con ojos azules le sonreían.

—Hermano.

El rubio enfrente estaba acompañado por un gabumon que igual le sonreía, y con su pata le saludaba.

—Gabumon.

—Enano, es bueno verte antes de ir a mi ensayo.

—¿Por qué?

—Necesito un favor.

Su hermano le pido el favor de ir a donde ensayaba con su banda y le llevara un arreglo floral que estaba en la mesa del comedor en la casa. Quería darle una sorpresa a su novia, y necesitaba que llegara un poco después de la hora que ella lo visitaba.

—Bien, ahí te veo.

—Por eso eres el mejor.

Los hermanos se despidieron, pero antes de que las puertas del elevador se cerraran Yamato le indico que Patamon ya se estaba recuperando.

Takeru sintió una alegría emerger de su pecho para propagarse por todo su cuerpo. Patamon era su digimon compañero, y lo había sido desde que tenía memoria. No todos en la ciudad poseían un compañero, y solo un reducido grupo en el mundo tenía el privilegio de tener un amigo que sería siempre fiel de por vida.

Días antes su amigo había enfermado, lo que supuso que tenía que mantener reposo para su recuperación.

El rubio corrió hasta su casa, entro y saludo a su padre que veía el televisor en el sofá de la sala. Su madre como siempre tenía una jornada más larga de trabajo que su padre. Y al final entro a su cuarto para ver como Patamon saltaba por su llegada.

—Amigo, es bueno verte mejor de salud.

—Es gracias a tus cuidados.

—Ya quiero que te sientas bien para ir a…

Un grito desde la sala interrumpió al joven que salió disparado a dónde provino el sonido. Su padre estaba de pie frente al televisor holográfico, unas imágenes detalladas mostraban un juicio.

Takeru presto atención a las imágenes que se proyectaban en la mitad de la sala, y a los pocos segundo entendió porque su padre había reaccionado de esa manera.

Una joven un poco mayor que él estaba en medio de un tribunal, y la reconoció por su cabellera roja como una flama incandescente. Sora, la novia de su hermano, estaba siendo juzgada por un crimen.

Busco con la mirada en los titulares para ver de qué se le inculpaba, pero estaba tan al pendiente del veredicto que no consiguió distinguir las letras pequeñas bajo el tribunal que marcaba el delito.

— _Culpable —_ sentencio el juez.

La sangre del rubio quedo helada ante la única palabra que consiguió distinguir en lo que llevaba el juicio. Por su mente paso lo que su hermano sentiría al enterarse, su reacción le preocupaba. Lo primero que hizo, impulsado por instinto, fue correr hacia la puerta principal y dirigirse hacia donde su banda practicaba. Debía encontrar a su hermano antes de que supiera la noticia.

* * *

 _Continuamos con la historia. Estos capítulos que vienen serán introductorios por lo que pido paciencia en cuestión por si quieren leer algo con un poco de más acción. Quiero agradecer porque en el review me corrigieron un error, en verdad había leído antes el capitulo pero se me fue ese error jajaja tendré más cuidado._

 _Ojala hayan disfrutado el capitulo y nos leemos en el que sigue._

 _Au Revoir._


End file.
